


Psiquiátrico

by M0rg4



Category: Feeding Lamb (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gore, Hospitals, M/M, Nishin masumi, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg4/pseuds/M0rg4
Summary: Después de que la policía rescató a Bren lo metieron a un psiquiátrico y le aseguraron que Andy había muerto, pero no era así. Y ahora Andy estaba de regreso buscando a Bren.
Relationships: Andy/Bren
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Bren miraba a la oscuridad del bosque, sin poder moverse, su convulsión había terminado pero estaba sin fuerza. Unas luces sobre él le hicieron cerrar sus ojos, eran policías con lámparas iluminando en la oscuridad, lo miraron tirado en el suelo, lo creían muerto ya que le hablaban y no respondía, mantenía sus ojos fijos en algún punto del bosque, donde si ponías atención podías ver a alguien observándote en la oscuridad.

— ¡Traigan la camilla! ¡Sigue con vida! —

Bren sintió como le dieron la vuelta, pero él seguía mirando el mismo lugar.

— A-Ahí está... —murmuró débilmente.

Andy seguía cerca, observándolo en la oscuridad.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Llévenlo a la ambulancia! —

— A-Ahí... Ahí... —

Nadie le prestó atención a Bren, solo los ojos azules que lo observaban desde la oscuridad como un demonio.

Bren fue subido a la ambulancia y llevado al hospital. Nadie encontró a Andy.

•

Un día despertó abruptamente, sentía que se estaba orinando y no podía retener el líquido. Aún con sueño pudo reconocer que no estaba en su casa, no era su cama llena de resortes, todo olía extraño y había un pitido de alguna computadora cerca de su oído.

¿Un hospital? ¿Como llegó aquí? ¿Que hacía aquí? 

Seguramente tuvo una convulsión. 

Mierda. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí? Se sentía pegajoso del cuerpo, como si no hubiera tomado un baño hace mucho, y su pañal estaba inundado.

¿Donde estaba el jodido Andy? ¡Él siempre lo mantenía cómodo en su estancia en el hospital! ¡Ya se las pagaría!

— ¡A-An..! ¡Agh! —Bren empezó a ahogarse, su garganta estaba seca, ¿Hace cuanto que no hablaba? Molesto y desesperado empezó a apretar el botón de ayuda que había a lado de la cama. Andy no tardaría más de dos segundos en llegar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una robusta enfermera morena.

— ¡¿Que?! —soltó Bren, lastimando su garganta.

— ¿Todo bien? —El tono de voz de la enfermera era molesto, había llegado a la habitación preocupada, pero ahora que lo miraba sabía que se encontraba bien, solo la hizo preocupar.

— ¿Donde está Andy? —Preguntó también con tono molesto Bren.

— Perdone, solo puedo atenderlo, no tenemos permitido hablar con usted. —Dijo desinteresadamente la enfermera y se acercó a él sin verlo.

Bren se molestó, ¿Quien mierda era esta?

— Puta gorda... —murmuró bajito.

La enfermera lo escuchó pero no dijo nada, en cambio le quitó de encima la sábana a Bren, descubriendo su desnudes y el pañal húmedo debajo de él.

— ¡Ey! —se quejó Bren algo avergonzado. Quería volver a cubrirse pero sus manos no tenían fuerza para moverse.

— Tengo que limpiarlo. —

La enfermera sin pena alguna retiró el pañal debajo de él y lo empezó a limpiar con unas toallas frías. Luego sintió que le pusieron otro pañal debajo y las manos de la robusta mujer le separaron ambas nalgas.

Bren tardó en reaccionar, estaba en shock. ¿Que rayos hacia esa vieja? Antes de decir algo ella habló.

— Tu recto ya está recuperándose, pronto podrás utilizar el inodoro cómodamente. —la enfermera le sonrió burlonamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Bren la insultaba internamente con todo lo que se le ocurría.

— ¿Está despierto? —habló una voz gruesa y rasposa de un anciano.

— Así es detective, pero no se si sea buen momento para interrogarlo, está un poco inestable... —

— Estuve esperando dos semanas, no esperaré más... —

Bren no entendía de que hablaban. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y entró un hombre mayor con traje. 

— Brendan Cordero, soy el detective Steve, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte. —

— ¿Quien...? —

— Se que no puedes hablar mucho en este momento, así que las preguntas serán sencillas, ¿De acuerdo? —la voz del detective sonaba irritada. Quería irse a casa, a nadie le importaba este caso donde sabían que este tipo era culpable.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder a Bren.

— ¿Conoce a Andy? —

Que pregunta tan estupida. 

— Si. —

— ¿Conocía a Hayden? —

¿Hayden? Claro que lo conocía, eran amigos de infancia, aún que hace mucho que no sabía de él... ¿O si? 

De repente, como si le sacaran una foto con flash, vino a su mente una imagen de Hayden adulto, colgado de sus pies mientras era abierto por la mitad y sus entrañas caían en el cuerpo desnudo de Bren. Abrió sus ojos espandato, Andy estaba parado a un lado de él sonriéndole mientras se dedicaba a arrancar las extremidades de su antiguo amigo. Andy, Andy mató a Hayden. Y como si de una cinta antigua de película se tratara, Bren empezó a verse a sí mismo atado a una cama, a Andy cogiendolo, partes de personas colgando de todas partes, el haciendo que Andy se estrellara en el auto, el disparo del policía, su caída del puente y unos ojos azules observándolo desde la oscuridad del bosque. Andy estaba vivo. 

— A...Andy... —susurraba Bren casi incomprensible para alguien más.

El detective se acercó para escucharlo.

— ¿Que dice? —

Bren lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y empezó a gritarle.

— ¡Andy está vivo! ¡Andy está vivo! —

Andy estaba vivo y iría por el. De esto estaba seguro y aterrado.

— ¡Suélteme! —

La enfermera no tardó en entrar y inyectar a Bren que seguía aferrado al detective gritando. El sedante hizo efecto rápidamente, terminó recostado en la cama pero aún despierto.

— Bren, escuche con atención. —

Ni siquiera hubo un asentimiento de parte del moreno, solo lo miraba a los ojos.

— Andy está muerto. Fue triturado por el tren. Está muerto. —dijo calmadamente, esperando que el moreno comprendiera lo que le dijera.

— No hay posibilidades de que esté vivo. Tu eres el único vivo. —

Bren lo miraba todavía, sin poder moverse o decir algo, solo dejó fluir unas lágrimas.

Él sabía que Andy estaba vivo, lo había visto, lo recordaba entre los arbustos espiándole. Vendría por el, lo mataría, lo despojaría de toda su piel y le haría tragarse su propio intestino, y este detective de cuarta no podría hacer nada para detenerlo porque seguramente estaría colgando del techo degollado.

El detective miró el penoso estado de Bren. El único testigo de las atroces escenas que fueron descubiertas en la residencia de aquel joven enfermero rubio. Y además, el único sobreviviente. ¿Por que habría dejado sobrevivir a este pobre tipo? ¿Por que había semen de ambos en la casa de cada uno? Todo guiaba a que eran amantes. 

En la cama de "tortura" había ADN del moreno, semen en la cama. Tenía que ser cómplice. Sus heridas seguramente fueron por alguna discusión. El policía que encontraron con el cuello roto le había disparada por alguna razón. Este tipo no tenía nada de inocente, seguramente sabía qué pasó con cada persona desaparecida o encontrada por partes cerca de esta casa. 

Al ver que no podría sacar mucha más información de ese tipo, salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y empezó a contestar el interrogatorio que era par Bren.

Nadie sabría la verdad ni apelaría por su inocencia. Tendría lo que se merecía.

Ese pequeño y simple interrogatorio condenó a Bren a una sentencia de por vida en un centro psiquiátrico de la ciudad. No sobreviviría en una prision, estaría mejor arrepintiéndose en ese lugar para locos.

•

Bren se encontraba de nuevo en una cama, esta vez no era tan cómoda como la del hospital. Hace dos semanas que había salido de ahí, pero no fue a casa, iba a cortes, lo tenían encerrado como un criminal y de nuevo a cortes. No importó cuanto hablara y gritara por su inocencia. Los abogados y policías solo lo miraban con algo de pena y seguían con lo suyo, llamándolo desequilibrado mental, loco, su destino fue dejado en un centro psiquiátrico.

Había pasado una semana entera en su habitación, temblando, asustado, atado a los postes de la cama cuando se volvía "violento".

¿Pero como no iba a estar violento? Nadie le creía que el loco asesino de Andy estaba vivo y suelto, y él no debería estar en este lugar.

Con el fin de que superara sus traumas lo llevaban una hora diaria a hablar con el psicólogo del centro, lo trataban de convencer que Andy estaba muerto. Bren no creía, se negaba a creerlo, así que sin más le empezaron a agendar terapia electroconvulsiva, cada dos días, con tal de que superara los traumas vividos con su antiguo amante, o mejor dicho con tal de que superara a su amante.

No era nada doloroso, pero después, por las noches tenía pesadillas, Andy de nuevo atándolo a la cama, empujando contra él mientras gemía su nombre y él no podía hacer nada más que ceder, o morir. Cada vez, todas las noches, el rostro de quien empujaba contra él iba desapareciendo. El nombre de la persona seguía en su mente, el sonido de su voz y la sensación de él dentro de su cuerpo, pero poco a poco estaba olvidando el rostro. Ahora era más tenebroso no ver a la persona que lo tomaba en sus pesadillas cada noche.

Y así siguió intentando vivir por una semana más. Hasta que una mañana tocaron su puerta.

— Señor Bren, ¿Ya despertó? —hablaba la dulce y tierna voz de su joven enfermera, a la cual trataba como basura, apenas era un niña y no podía contra el mal genio del moreno.

— ¡¿Te parece que sigo dormido?! —respondía un irritado Bren sentado en la orilla de su cama, no podía andar por si solo, necesitaba su andador. Le habían retirado sus muletas por haber golpeado a su antiguo enfermero.

Aún así no tenía a dónde caminar en esa pequeña habitación. Solo contaba con la cama, una ventana donde podía ver el patio por debajo, Bren se encontraba en el tercer piso (donde solían mantener a los pacientes más revoltosos), su habitación no contaba con baño, podrían cometer suicidio o alguna otra cosa fuera de cámara, para sus necesidades había una bacinica debajo de su cama.

Y había una bocina en su habitación, donde siempre sonaba la misma melodía todas las noches y la misma alarma todas las mañana, a las 6:00 am.

— ¡Vine a despedirme! Me han asignado a otro paciente, pero descuide, siempre puede pedir que me asignen de nuevo a us... —

— Ya era hora de que te largaras, nunca te callas. —la interrumpió Bren ganándose una mirada molesta de la joven.

— Bien, le venía también a presentar a su nuevo enfermero. Se lo han asignado especialmente a usted, tiene mucha experiencia y lo cuidará adecuadamente. —decía la alegre mujer mientras se sonrojaba y dejaba lugar para que el hombre entrara a la habitación.

Bren se quedó sin palabras, abrió su ojo lo más que pudo y soltó el aire de su pecho. 

Por esa puerta entró un hombre altó, con traje de enfermero azul cielo, en pantuflas. El uniforme parecía quedarle pequeño para un hombre de su complexión. Era blanco, cabello castaño claro, unos enormes y bonitos ojos azules al igual que su uniforme...y le sonreía.

— Hola Bren, soy James. —

Bren tembló. Ese tono de voz lo conocía bien. Pero su mente no podía reconocerlo, nunca había visto a esta persona en su vida.

— Desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti. —la voz suave y tranquilizadora del enfermero resonaba en la mente de Bren, quien no hacía nada más que mirarlo.

— No se moleste en intentar platicar con él. —La chica sujetó del brazo al enfermero.

— Está loco. —le susurró demasiado cerca.— Solo asegúrese de atarlo bien en la cama y tendrá las noches libres.—

Terminó de hablar a la vez que deslizaba su delicada mano por todo el largo del brazo del enfermero. Este solo asintió con una sonrisa y la miró marcharse.

Luego se volteó hacia Bren.

— ¿Haz tomado tu medicina? —

Bren aún estaba sin palabras. ¿Lo conocía? ¿No lo conocía? Lo miraba y lo miraba pero nada venía a su mente, solo su tono de voz.

¿Podría ser ese "Andy" con el cual en veces soñaba?

¿Quien era Andy? ¿Que importancia tuvo en su vida?

Bren aún lo miraba atento, y de repente, justo cuando la puerta automática de la habitación se cerró, el enfermero le dedicó una extraña sonrisa para cortar la distancia y unir sus bocas. No fue un beso, la lengua del enfermero entró sin permiso a la suya y paseó por toda la cavidad y se separó justo antes de que el moreno lo mordiera.

Bren se deslizó en la cama, agitado y asustado, sentía que debía alejarse de él.

— No has tomado tu medicina... —dijo el enfermero mientras limpiaba su saliva de sus labios rosados.

¿Esa acción fue para saber si había tomado la medicina? ¡Que extraño! Este sujeto sí que era extraño.

Después de eso su día siguió como todos los demás, iba a terapias de movimiento junto a su enfermero. Le era más fácil con este sujeto, su enfermera anterior (y todos los anteriores) ni si quiera se acercaban a ayudar a sostenerlo, por asco o miedo. Bren no lo sabía. Pero este nuevo sujeto lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que aún que Bren se lanzara a propósito al suelo el joven enfermero lo detendría. 

Bren pensaba que era un tipo muy tonto, se miraba amable, seguramente sería fácil aprovecharse de él.

•  
Llegó la noche. Bren terminó de comer su avena en la cafetería y luego una voz por la bocina les dijo;

— Pacientes por favor pasen todos a sus habitaciones, las luces se apagan en 30 minutos. —Decía la voz calmada a través de la bocina.

Bren maldecía. Apenas eran las nueve y ya los mandaban a dormir. No se puso a renegar, se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento con su andador y empezó a ir a su habitación. Otros pacientes se ponían molestos, aventaban cualquier cosa que tuvieran en la mano o cerca de ella y se quejaban de no querer dormir. Entonces llegaban algunos enfermeros para meterlo a su habitación y atarlo a la cama para que durmiera tranquilo. Bren había sido atado varias veces, pero hoy no quería eso, así que sin decir nada más se dirigió a su cuarto.

— ¿Listo para la cama Bren? —la voz suave y mano pesada se posaron en su espalda. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse con su enfermero que lo acompañaba a la habitación. 

El moreno no le respondió, le volteó los ojos y intentó caminar más rápido, el enfermero solo hizo un puchero.

Llegó a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama. El enfermero lo cubrió con una manta y Bren lo miraba molesto. Él podría prepararse para dormir por si solo.

De pronto se dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaba atada a la cama. Bren estaba confundido ¿Había hecho algo malo? Sus demás extremidades también fueron atadas.

— Ya estas listo. Solo falta una cosilla. —decía el enfermero satisfecho con su trabajo mientras sacaba una jeringa del bolsillo llena de líquido.

¿Sería sedado?

— ¿Y ahora que hice? —se quejó Bren mientras el líquido entraba por sus venas.

— Nada Bren, no has hecho nada... —

El enfermero le acarició la cabeza y después salió de la habitación. Las luces no tardaron en apagarse y la misma molesta canción empezó a sonar por la bocina, una canción para que pudieran dormir plácidamente, Bren la odiaba, pero en menos de tres minutos caía dormido.

•  
Bren estaba despertando, aún tenía mucho sueño pero un extraño movimiento lo había sacado de su pesadilla. Sentía todo moverse a su alrededor, arriba, abajo.

¿Un terremoto? Su cama temblaba. Sus manos seguían sujetas a la cama.

— ¡Bren! —

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, miraba una silueta sobre el, moviéndose y gimiendo. Bren no comprendía nada, ¿Seguía soñando? La forma oscura empujaba contra el, como en todos sus sueños, él estaba atado sin hacer nada, la silueta lo hacía todo. Al igual que sus otras pesadillas seguramente no tardaría en despertar.

— ¡Bren, te extrañé tanto! —

El moreno quedó más desconcertado aún, esa no era una frase que había escuchado antes en sus pesadillas... esto era nuevo, era diferente.

Ahora asustado intentó moverse y alejarse de esa silueta oscura, pero unas manos lo sujetaban fuertemente de los muslos sin dejarlo escapar. 

Oh no, esto era real. 

El dolor en su trasero era real y ahora que lo notaba se estaba volviendo realmente molesto. El sudor de su cuerpo y el de la persona que lo acompañaba lo empapaban por completo, pero Bren no se quejaba o decía algo, no podía. Prestó atención a la silueta, queriendo ver y reconocerla, pero solo pudo captar esa mirada azul en la oscuridad.

Parecía un demonio, parecía el demonio que había visto oculto en el bosque.

— ¿Andy? —


	2. Chapter 2

Bren despertó la mañana siguiente por la misma maldita alarma de todos los días. En las mañanas él se encargaba de sí mismo, levantarse, ir al baño y lavar sus dientes, sin la necesidad de ayuda. Pero esta mañana había despertado extraño, adolorido, no hace falta decir de dónde. Tomó su andador he intentó ponerse de pie pero le parecía muy doloroso, así que solo se volvió a recostar en la orilla de su cama.

¿En verdad sucedió eso anoche? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué demonios a él? ¿No se supone que esto es un hospital y debería estar seguro? ¿Debía decirlo? ¿A quien le diría? ¿Quien le creería?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Esta se abrió.

— Buenos días Bren. ¿Qué tal has dormido? —Él tono de voz del enfermero era dulce y amable mientras se acercaba a Bren.

Bren miró a su nuevo enfermero. ¿Podría decirle a él? No, tenía cara de idiota. No le creería.

— ¿Es muy doloroso para ti? —le susurró la suave voz del enfermero a un lado de su cabeza mientras sus manos se posaban en las caderas de Bren. Con toda su fuerza alejó al enfermero con un empujón en el pecho. El joven castaño lo miraba desconcertado y Bren lo miraba molesto.

— Solo tráeme una maldita silla de ruedas. —

Bren aceptó que no podría caminar por el momento, debía recordar que esta no era la primera vez que despertaba de esta manera, con un dolor punzante ahí abajo y la sensación de haber tenido algo dentro de él. Bren lo hablaba con su psicólogo, pero este se empeñaba en decirle que eran reacciones de su cuerpo al tener esa clase de sueños. Bren dentro de su ignorancia se odiaba y asqueaba de sí mismo, ¿Por que su cuerpo se ponía de esta manera por simples sueños? Aun que lo de anoche en serio parecía real.

El enfermero salió de la habitación y regresó con una silla de ruedas negra. Bren se sentó dificultosamente, evitando el toque del enfermero que se aferraba a sostenerlo cada vez que podía.

— Te llevaré a la cafetería. —dijo el enfermero para empezar a empujar a Bren por los pasillos.

Una vez en la cafetería Bren comió en silencio y observó a todos lados. ¿A quien podía decirle lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿A algún otro paciente? Claro que no, todos estaban locos. ¿Algún enfermero? No, odia a esos malditos que nunca lo ayudaron. ¿El psicólogo? También era un maldito bastardo que solo vestía elegantemente y se sentaba en una silla solo para escucharlo hablar mierdas sin sentido. Aun que por lo menos lo escuchaba, incluso habían desarrollado una relación 'amistosa-agradable', muchas veces Bren no tenía ganas de hablar y el psicólogo le ofrecía incluso algo de alcohol además de permitirle dormir toda la hora de consulta en un bonito y cómodo sofá. Ahora que recordaba, tenía una cita con él después del desayuno.

•

— Brendan, ¿Que te ha pasado? —preguntó con su gruesa voz el psicólogo, con un tono algo preocupado.

— Amanecí con un dolor en mi pierna. —mintió Bren.

Él mismo se bajó de la silla y subió al sofá, se puso cómodo y volteó a ver a su enfermero que aún no salía del cuarto. Estaba apunto de gritarle que se largara pero el psicólogo habló primero.

— Tu debes ser James, el nuevo. —

El joven enfermero solo asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te causa muchos problemas? —preguntaba el psicólogo mientras señalaba a Bren con la mirada.

— No, yo disfruto cuidar de él. —el enfermero seguía   
sonriendo amigablemente.

El otro médico le dedicó una última sonrisa y segundos después James salió de la habitación.

— Es un idiota. — 

— Brendan, todos para ti son idiotas, ¿Yo también soy un idiota? —

Bren solo suspiró. El otro hombre solo soltó una leve risa.

— Está bien, mejor dime ¿Como has estado? —

— Me preguntas lo mismo todos los putos días ¿Crees que de un día a otro estaré mejor? —respondió Bren irritado.

— Todos los días pasa algo nuevo, ¿No te ha pasado nada? —el psicólogo mantenía un tono amigable y calmado a pesar del tono brusco de Bren.

Bren meditó un poco, anoche sucedió algo, ayer también con el jodido enfermero que metió su lengua en su boca para saber si había tomado sus medicinas, maldito raro.

El psicólogo suspiró cansado, Bren nunca decía nada por su cuenta, casi debía obligarlo.

— ¿No quieres contarme? —

Bren seguía sin prestarle atención. El psicólogo volvió a suspirar.

— Bien, haremos lo de la última vez, cuenta aquello que te molesta mientras suena la música, así nadie más podrá escucharte. —

Esta vez Bren asintió y cerró sus ojos, el psicólogo se levantó de su asiento para cubrir los ojos de Bren un un suave listón y con un control remoto ponía fuerte música de violines, no era del gusto de Bren, pero debía admitir que era agradable de escuchar para relajarse un poco.

— Yo volví a tener ese sueño. —empezó a relatar Bren.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el psicólogo mientras se sentaba lo suficiente cerca de Bren para poder escucharlo. 

— Si. Pero fue diferente esta vez. —

— Cuéntamelo todo. —le ordenó el médico en un susurro mientras aflojaba un poco su cinturón..

— ¿Que? —Bren apenas podía escucharlo por sobre la fuerte música.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo.! —habló más fuerte.

Bren tragó duro y apretó los puños. Le daba vergüenza siempre tener que contar este tipo de cosas, pero no podía quedarse con esto en secreto, se volvería loco. Pero tampoco quería que pensaran que era un homosexual de closet o algo así.

— Estaba dormido en mi cama. Y me desperté por que sentí que estaba temblando. —

— ¿Estabas atado? —

— Si. —

— Continúa. —

Bren suspiró y esperó a que empezara la parte de la canción con notas altas para continuar y no poder escucharse a si mismo contar tales cosas sucias. Una vez que la música se puso más fuerte empezó a hablar y no escuchó lo que él mismo decía, ni siquiera escuchó el ruido de una cremallera bajarse.

— Estaba atado en mi cama, mientras alguien se balanceaba sobre mi, pensé que era el mismo maldito sueño, así que no dije nada, solo intenté pensar en otra cosa pero una frase que dijo me desconcertó, nunca antes había escuchado eso en mi sueño. —

— ¿Como sentías tu cuerpo? —hablaba el médico con la respiración entre cortada.

Ese psicólogo era un pervertido, le gustaban las historias sucias, espiar a los pacientes, tocarlos, lo que alcanzara a hacer con ellos. Pero sentía una atracción especial por Bren. Desde que escuchó su historia en las noticias no podía sacárselo de la mente. Un hombre para nada atractivo que fue retenido en un sótano obligado a alimentarse de carne humana, siendo torturado y follado diariamente por un apuesto rubio, quien decidió no matarlo, ¿Por que no había matado a este pobre desgraciado? ¿Que tenía de especial? Para el médico solo parecía un loco más, pero saber que fue follado y atesorado por un asesino psicopata lo hacía irresistible para el, poderse follar a este tipo que había sido utilizado peor que un baño público... le era tan excitante, cada vez que podía lo follaba. 

Por hoy se conformaba con jalarsela, mientras escuchaba la misma pesadilla de siempre. Brendan parecía que recordaba sólo lo sexual que el tal 'Andy' había hecho con él en el pasado. Él de verdad deseaba que un día Bren le contara otra historia, como cuando él mismo lo folló sobre su escritorio por primera vez, quizá no lo recordaba ya que había estado sometido a drogas que lo habían ayudado a relajarse. Pero, se juraba que un día se lo haría sin drogarlo demasiado, lo suficiente como para que recordara algunas partes de su físico pero no lo suficiente como para se defendiera, él quería ser esa sombra que Bren mirara en sus sueños, quien lo siguiera atormentando todas sus noches, quería ser ese Andy.

— Y esta vez pude ver algo de su rostro... —

— ¿De verdad? Dime qué es...—el hombre se masturbaba con más fuerza deseando escuchar que Bren le reconociera en uno de sus sueños, tomar el lugar de esa 'sombra' que abusaba de él.

— Miré sus ojos, eran azules. —Bren dijo casi en un susurro, tembló un poco con solo recordarlo.

El médico detuvo sus movimientos. ¿Ojos azules? 

Él tenía ojos negros como la noche, era de descendencia de la India, no había forma que tuviera sus ojos azules, incluso tomó un pequeño espejo para verse a sí mismo. ¿De donde había sacado eso Bren? 

¿De verdad había recordado a Andy? Imposible, después de tantas terapias ya ni siquiera podría ser capaz recordar la influencia de Andy en su vida.

Mientras el psicólogo pensaba en alguna razón por la que Bren imaginó esos ojos azules observándolo por la noche, el enfermero abrió la puerta y se asomó.

— Es hora de los ejercicios de Brendan. —

Entonces el médico lo notó, ese enfermero tenía dos hermosos ojos azules, lo miraban intensamente que le hacían estremecerse. ¿Este tipo se había aprovechado de Bren durante la noche?.

El hombre se puso de pie y sin vergüenza alguna acomodó su miembro y ropa frente al enfermero que lo observaba desde la puerta.

— Claro, ya te lo puedes llevar. —el psicólogo apagó la música y descubrió la vista de Bren.

Bren se sentó en el sofá y se estiró. Al no escuchar a nadie hablando decidió levantar la vista, solo se encontró a dos hombres mirándose intensamente.

— Bueno Brendan, te espero mañana para otra consulta. —le dijo el psicólogo a Bren una vez que este se subió a su silla de ruedas y luego le dio un apretujón en el hombro. 

— Como sea. —mencionó Bren mientras esperaba que su enfermero lo deslizara fuera de la habitación.

El enfermero tomó la silla y empezó a empujarlo.

— Luego podríamos charlar nosotros James. —

James volteó el rostro para responderle amigablemente "claro" o eso fue lo que Bren miró.

Siguieron su camino hacia el elevador, dejando atrás al psicólogo.

•

James, o mejor dicho Andy estaba enojado. Enojado no, lo que seguía.

¿Tanto había tardado en aparecer como para que otro tipo encontrara su persona más valiosa? ¿Tanto tiempo tardó como para que Bren lo olvidara? Bueno, a Bren lo obligaron a olvidarlo.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo averiguar en donde terminaría Bren, pensaba que sería libre pero al parecer lo metieron en este lugar. Andy había permanecido oculto durante todo este tiempo, oculto pero planeando como llegar hasta Bren, hasta que un día que estaba en el estacionamiento fue descubierto por un joven enfermero llamado James, se miraba que era un arrogante, lo acusó de ladrón solo por verlo rondar fuera de la clínica, Andy en ese momento pensaba ignorarlo y irse de ahí, pero pudo ver que el enfermero traía consigo una maleta, seguramente era nuevo. No lo pensó dos veces para someterlo y quebrarle el cuello, nadie más los había visto, así que rápidamente lo subió a su auto y se fue a un hotel horrible en el cual se hospedaba.

Andy se dio cuenta de que no era tan distinto a ese enfermero, quizá las proporciones de su cuerpo no eran las mismas pero bueno, ¿Quien conocía a James en ese psiquiátrico? Esperaba que nadie, si lograba entrar y lo descubrían no se entregaría, mataría a cualquiera que intentara detenerlo, luego encontraría a su Bren y acabaría con la vida de ambos.

Compró un tinte castaño para su cabello y lo pintó él mismo, no utilizó lentillas, el enfermero contaba con ojos azules como los de él. La ropa le quedaba algo ajustada pero era lo de menos. Una vez que terminó de arreglarse se dirigió al lugar.

Entrar fue sencillo. 

Logró ganarse fácilmente la confianza de todos, lo trataban amablemente y fue muy fácil conseguir ser el enfermero de Bren, al parecer nadie lo soportaba, Bren solo se dejaría cuidar por el.

Le habían entregado un expediente de Bren, pero fue lo que menos le importó, ni siquiera lo leyó, él quería verlo ¡ya!. Pidió estar con Bren lo antes posible para conocerlo, quería ir solo, porque seguramente Bren empezaría a gritar... pero no pudo quitarse de encima a una molesta enfermera que se empeñó en presentarle a Bren. Era un joven pequeña y frágil, podría matarla de un golpe.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación Andy la dejó pasar primero, se aseguró que nadie más estuviera cerca, mataría a esa chica ahí mismo. O eso pensaba hacer hasta que miró a Bren. Se miraba tal cual y como recordaba, descuidado y con su habitual ceño fruncido, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con algo de sorpresa después de unos segundos, pero no dijo nada, no gritó o pidió ayuda, simplemente lo ignoró. Andy estaba agradecido por eso, así no tendría que apresurar las cosas y matar a esa mujer. Bren al parecer lo comprendía, no quería que lo descubrieran, Bren estuvo esperando por el, Bren quería que lo sacara de aquí.

El restó del día fue tan maravilloso para Andy, le encantaba este juego de roles con Bren, de enfermero y paciente, ¡Bren se abstenía de tratarlo mal!, incluso cuando nadie más estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, Bren mantenía su rol de paciente y no hablaba con él. Eso desesperaba un poco a Andy, pero solo pensar en que al llegar la noche él se encargaría de cuidarlo... eso lo animaba mucho.

Al llegar la hora de dormir Andy se dispuso a atar a Bren, este se molestó por ser atado, eso le gustaba a Andy, que Bren siguiera haciéndose el difícil.

Tuvo que retirarse a su propio cuarto para no despertar sospechas de que pasaría la noche con Bren. Fue fácil salir de su habitación a media noche sin despertar a los guardias que al parecer no hacían más que dormir en los sillones. 

Una vez en la habitación de Bren se dispuso a quitarse toda su ropa, el moreno yacía profundamente dormido, los sedantes que le dio le permitirían dormir hasta el amanecer, así podría disfrutar de Bren sin que este peleara.

Disfrutó y desgusto el cálido cuerpo de Bren tanto como pudo, antes de que sus ansias le ganaran y se enterrara profundamente dentro de él. La entrada de Bren era suave y no parecía tener mucho problema en abrirse para el, Andy se sorprendió un momento ¿Acaso Bren de masturbaba ahí atrás? Era imposible, pero pronto le restó importancia al sentir el gran placer de tomar de nuevo al moreno. Sus embestidas eran profundas y rápidas, la cama rechinaba debajo de ellos y el sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, Andy jadeaba mientras aguantaba sus ganas de venirse, Bren debajo de él no tardó en soltar leves quejidos advirtiendo que el sedante perdía efecto, Andy no se detuvo, continuo con más energía, con solo pensar en Bren despertando y darse cuenta que era tomado en su propia cama, atado y débil, con miedo y sin poder salvarse... le excitaba más.

Y así como lo pensó Bren abrió sus ojos, primero miró alrededor confundido, Andy empezó a susurrarle cosas para llamar su atención. Una vez que Bren lo miró a los ojos Andy sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Andy? —fue lo único que pudo susurrar Bren.

Escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios lo hizo estremecer y se enterró tan profundo como pudo en el delgado cuerpo del otro y se corrió. Aguantó sus ganas de morderle el cuello, solo se recostó encima del otro y recuperó el aliento.

— Bren, te extrañe tanto, jamás te volverán a separar de mi... —

Andy al incorporase un poco noto que sus palabras habían sido en vano ya que Bren se encontraba durmiendo de nuevo. Andy hizo un mohín, quería volverlo a despertar pero al ver la hora notó que no faltaba mucho para que sonara la alarma, así que sin más se dispuso a limpiar a Bren. Luego volvió a su habitación.

Andy no durmió ese día, aprovechó para tomar una ducha y luego curiosear por los pasillos. Con su tarjeta de empleado podía entrar a cualquier habitación así que lo hizo solo para ver a los pacientes que incluso lograban verse peor que Bren, esos si estaban realmente locos, hablando solos o caminando en círculos. En ese momento Andy noto que realmente este psiquiátrico era una basura, parecía que los pacientes iban de mal en peor, los pocos enfermeros arrogantes no hacían bien su trabajo. 

Andy podía ser un asesino perverso en su casa, pero cuando se trataba de su trabajo de enfermero él lo tomaba muy enserio.

La alarma que despertaba a los pacientes sonó, el rubio se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Bren y abrió la puerta encontrándolo recostado en la orilla de la cama, ojeroso y temblando.

"Seguro que está adolorido" 

Andy no pudo ocultar su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Después de saludarlo se había acercado al moreno y lo sostuvo de la cadera, le susurró; ¿Es muy doloroso para ti?

Esperaba por lo menos un puñetazo del moreno, pero solo fue empujado bruscamente.

— Solo tráeme una maldita silla de ruedas...—fue lo único que le dijo Bren. Eso decepcionó al rubio.

Andy salió de la habitación, pensando en la reacción de Bren, ¿No lo acusaría con alguien? ¿No le reprendería? 

"Quizá Bren solo quiere que lo saque de aquí, descuida Bren, nos iremos pronto."

El desayuno había transcurrido rápidamente, no hubo mucha interacción entre Bren y Andy, ya que no estaban solos. 

— Ya es hora de la consulta de Brendan con el Psicólogo ¿Acaso lo olvidó? —Le dijo una joven enfermera que pasaba a un lado de ellos.

Andy no había tenido idea de las citas médicas que tenía Bren, no se había molestado en leer el expediente, tendría que leerlo pronto. Se dispuso a llevarlo hasta ese consultorio, era la última habitación de un largo pasillo rodeado de otros consultorios que parecían estar vacíos.

Una vez dentro de esa habitación Andy se puso a analizar al psicólogo.

Piel morena, ojos grandes y oscuros, aparentaba ser alguien joven, quizá un poco más alto que Andy y delgado, una barba frondosa, de cabello negro y peinado pulcramente hacía el frente. Podías sentir a su alrededor un aura agradable y tranquila, pero Andy conocía muy bien este tipo de personas. En un enorme librero había varios periódicos viejos con casos de secuestros, asesinatos, libros sobre asesinos en serie y otras categorías que no deberían estar en este lugar, nadie hubiera notado esos libros si no prestaba la suficiente atención, pero Andy era muy observador y le gustaba sacar sus propias conclusiones, no como Bren, que se miraba relajado y arrogante como siempre.

Parecía que Bren y el médico ya eran algo cercanos, lo suficiente como para tomar la sesión a solas, Andy tuvo que salir de esa habitación. No aguantaba las ganas de entrar y ver qué estaba sucediendo al momento de escuchar música salir de la habitación, de hecho intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave. Suspiró y fue a sentarse en un sillón cercano, mientras esperaba a Bren eligió leer el expediente de este que tenía guardado en el móvil, tenía que saber cuántas veces a la semana tenía que llevar a Bren con este tipo.

La medicina de Bren era la misma que él le daba hace tiempo, pastillas para evitar sus convulsiones, vitaminas y algunos calmantes. Tenía terapias de movimiento para su pie y manos, las citas con el psicólogo eran diarias, eso le molestó un poco ya que era el único momento donde no podría estar al lado de Bren. Siguió leyendo hasta que se topó con algo diferente a las terapias de movimiento.

Terapia electroconvulsiva.

Constaba de mantenerlo atado y sedado mientras le daban pequeños toques para hacerle olvidar cosas, como traumas.

Andy siguió leyendo ansioso.

El informe decía que Bren tenía alucinaciones con Andy, quien es considerado muerto. Bren ya había tenido varías sesiones, hasta el punto donde no podía recordar físicamente a Andy o qué le hizo, así que al parecer habían decidido que ya no necesitaba más terapias.

Andy no lo podía creer, ¿Entonces Bren no fingía que no lo conocía? ¡Realmente no lo reconocía! 

Se puso de pie rápidamente y abrió la puerta que se suponía debía estar asegurada, con su fuerza logró romper la cerradura y entrar de golpe a la habitación. La escena que tenía frente a él no le sorprendió, suponía que algo así se encontraría al dejar solo a Bren con este tipo. Observó como el psicólogo guardaba en sus pantalones su duro miembro, con calma, sin vergüenza alguna de que alguien le estuviera viendo. Bren se despidió del hombre y Andy se dispuso a empujarlo fuera de la habitación, no sin antes voltear a ver al psicólogo con su miraba ensombrecida, haciendo estremecer al médico. Lo mataría.

.

Sacó a Bren al patio, era la segunda vez que lo llevaban a ese lugar, solo pacientes calmados tenían permitido bajar, Bren no.

— ¿Te gusta el aire fresco Bren? —

— No me digas Bren, me llamo Brendan. —

Era la primera pregunta que le respondía el moreno y eso hizo feliz a Andy.

Lo estacionó junto a una banca y Andy se sentó a su lado mientras miraban a algunos pacientes rondando solos por el patio tropezando y cayéndose, mientras los enfermeros miraban de lejos y reían.

— ¿Por que estas aquí Brendan? —preguntó Andy mientras volteaba a ver el perfil de Bren.

— Estoy loco. —Bren no se molestó en ocultar su tono amargado.

— ¿Que hacías antes de entrar aquí? —

— No recuerdo. —

Las respuestas de Bren podían ser cortas y con un tono molesto pero decía la verdad, no recordaba por qué estaba aquí, solo sabía que lo culpaban de cómplice de asesinato.

— ¿Quien es Andy? —

Bren cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, esa maldita pregunta se la hacían diariamente, él no podía recordarlo, no sabía quién era o quien fue para el.

— ¡No lo se maldición! —

Andy exhaló rendido, ¿Como haría para que Bren le recordase?. Lo meditó un poco y empezó a hablar.

— Andy era una persona importante para ti. —

— ¿Como sabes eso? —preguntó Bren distraído, no le creería nada a este tipo a menos que le diera pruebas.

— Solo lo sé. —

Bren solo bufó molesto y continuó viendo a los demás pacientes.

— Andy cuidaba de ti, cuidaba muy bien de ti. —no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al recordar todas las veces que atendió a Bren en el hospital, ó cuando se sobrepasaba con Bren y tenía que atenderlo en el sótano.

— ¿Cuidaba de mi? Y mira donde me ha dejado. —

Bren estaba molesto, si ese tal Andy cuidaba de él entonces que hacía metido en un psiquiátrico.

— Él te sacará pronto. —dijo rápidamente Andy al escuchar el tono molesto de Bren.

— ¡Cállate! Eres molestó. —dijo esto para empezar a alejarse en la silla de rueda.

Andy se quedó sentado en la banca observando como el moreno se alejaba lentamente por el pasto. Desenfocó su vista de Bren para ver al otro lado del edificio donde en una de las ventanas del tercer piso una cortina se movía, algo extraño, puesto que no podía entrar aire a esas habitaciones y se supone que estaban en receso. Miró una última vez a Bren que seguía arrastrándose lentamente en la silla, solo lo dejaría solo unos minutos. Andy se levantó y fue hacia la habitación del tercer piso.

...

—¡Ah! Lo siento pero no puede subir hasta que acabe el receso. —le dijo una joven enfermera que se encontraba sentada a un lado de las puertas del ascensor.

— Solo olvidé algo mío arriba... —Decía Andy amigablemente.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero no está permitido, me pidieron que no deje pasar a nadie... —la voz avergonzada y mejillas rojas de la enfermera hacían reír a Andy.

— No hay nadie mirando... —dijo con tono bajo Andy mientras se acercaba a la joven. —Lo haré rápido, ¿Si?—

La chica parecía un tomate y solo pudo asentir temblorosamente, Andy se había puesto a centímetros de su cara y eso la puso más nerviosa. Sonrió victorioso una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cerraron, llevándolo hasta el tercer piso.

Salió del elevador y caminó en silencio hasta la habitación donde había visto la cortina moverse. La puerta estaba cerrada pero no con seguro así que Andy la abrió de golpe.

El psicólogo dio un respingo y luego volteó a ver a Andy mientras acomodaba sus pantalones.

— ¡James! —dijo sorprendido y luego su postura se volvió más relajada. — ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? —

— Estaba buscando al paciente... —decía Andy mientras miraba de reojo al pobre hombre recostado en una camilla desnudo de la cintura para abajo, se encontraba consciente pero no se movía, solo mugía mientras con sus ojos miraba a Andy, ¿Quizá estaba drogado?

— ¡Oh! Claro, solo... —decía el psicólogo mientras seguía la vista de Andy y se encontraba con el paciente casi inconsciente.— solo estaba haciendo un chequeo regular... ¿Quieres revisarlo también? —

Al decir eso dedicó una sonrisa y mirada burlesca, dió unos pasos atrás dejándole espacio para que Andy se pusiera frente al paciente.

Andy le dedicó una media sonrisa y se acercó. 

Observó minuciosamente el estado del hombre. Tenía mucha humedad entre sus piernas, parecía residuos de semen y lubricante. Al sentir la vista del psicólogo sobre el, como si esperara que hiciera algo, decidió deslizar una de sus manos lentamente por uno de los muslos del hombre.

Esto no era nada excitante para Andy, pero debía fingir estar interesado. Andy no disfrutaba de cojer "cadaveres", sí no había gritos, forcejeo, el calor de la sangre...¿donde quedaba lo divertido?

— Parece que ya sabes de los beneficios de este trabajo, ¿verdad? —

Andy lo volteó a ver soltando una leve carcajada.

— No se a que se refiere. —

— ¡Vamos! Se que te cogiste a Brendan Cordero... —decía el psicólogo entre risas fingidas mientras cerraba su distancia con Andy y pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de rubio.— Brendan me contó como alguien con ojos azules lo cogió la noche pasada. —

Soltó otra carcajada y apretó los hombros de Andy quien fingía estar incómodo y avergonzado.

— Y ya sabes~ —el psicólogo detuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros de Andy y lo miró a los ojos.— La única persona que se puede coger a Brendan aquí soy yo.—terminó diciendo muy seriamente, casi escupía veneno.

Andy no mostró sorpresa alguna, se mantuvo calmado, pero por dentro había explotado en furia.

¿Este tipo se había cogido a Bren? ¿A su Bren?

— Se que te parece interesante cogerte a ese tuerto que fue retenido por un maldito loco psicopata, pero yo lo tomé primero, así que aléjate de él. —terminó diciendo el médico en forma de amenaza.

Andy solo asintió.

— ¡Bien! Entonces si no harás nada más deberíamos regresar abajo. —dijo el psicólogo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto alegremente, creyendo que un avergonzado y temeroso Andy lo seguía.

***

Bren estaba luchando contra su silla de ruedas.

— ¡Puto enfermero! ¡Bueno para nada! —decía en voz baja el moreno mientras intentaba avanzar por el patio, pero las ruedas de la silla se habían quedado atoradas en el pasto.

Ya era hora de tomar una merienda pero su molesto enfermero no había regresado desde hace rato, y los demás enfermeros lo ignoraban.

Estaba saliendo de la zona pastosa cuando sintió como alguien empezaba a empujar su silla. Giró su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Te dejé esperando mucho tiempo? —decía James con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras que se agachaba para oler la cabeza de Bren.

— ¿¡Que rayos estas haciendo!? —regañó Bren a la vez que le daba un manotazo.

— Primero tendrás que tomar un baño. —

Dicho eso empezó a deslizar a Bren por los pasillos hasta el elevador ignorando al moreno que le exigía que lo llevara a la cafetería.

Una vez que llegaron a las duchas Bren fue puesto dentro de una bañera aún vacía. Este empezó a desvestirse por su cuenta mientras miraba que su enfermero regresaba hacia la puerta y la cerraba.

— Tsk, ahora no podré tomar mi merienda, ¿¡A quien le importa si me baño!? —decía Bren molestó mientras trataba de quitarse su camiseta.

Su enfermero ya a su lado solo lo ignoraba, no contestaba a ninguna de sus quejas y eso molestaba más a Bren.

— Estoy limpio, ¡todos ustedes son los únicos que apestan! Deberías dejarme as... —

— ¡Callate! —Gritó Andy, haciendo respingar a Bren.

No le dio tiempo al moreno de responderle ya que lo tomó fuertemente de su cabello, volteando su rostro al de su enfermero.

— Estas sucio... estas asqueroso. —

Bren miraba con miedo el rostro de su enfermero, nunca lo había visto de esta manera. Oh, espera, por un momento recordó una escena similar a esta.

— B-Bastardo... suelta- —

Bren no pudo seguir hablando por qué un puñetazo lo hizo deslizarse en la bañera, quedando recostado hasta el fondo. Aturdido y aún recostado empezó a ahogarse ya que Andy abrió la llave que quedaba exactamente sobre la cara de Bren. En ese momento el rubio aprovechó para sacarle la demás ropa.

— ¡Maldición! —logró decir Bren entre su ahogo una vez que logró sentarse en la tina y inclinarse hacia el frente mientras seguía tosiendo.

Andy solo lo observaba frío, queriendo matarlo con la mirada. Revisó la espalda de Bren, solo tenía cicatrices de viejas de mordidas, y más abajo las líneas que decían cuantas veces lo folló en su sótano.

Todo este tiempo que Bren ha estado aquí... ¿Cuantas veces ese tipo se había follado a Bren? Era lo único que Andy tenía en mente en este momento.

Tomó el cinturón de su pantalón, sujetó las manos de Bren y las ató a su espalda.

— ¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo!?—Gritó Bren mientras intentaba liberar sus manos.

Andy cerró la llave una vez que el agua casi llegaba a la mitad de la tina y empujó a Bren hasta dejarlo recostado, el agua por poco y cubría su rostro. Andy se desnudó rápidamente y entró a la tina entre sus piernas haciendo que el agua subiera un poco de nivel.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? —logró decir Bren asustado.

— Solo te quiero a ti Bren. —dijo Andy ahora más tranquilo mientras deslizaba sus manos lentamente por el abdomen de Bren.

El moreno no comprendía, ¿Le gustaba a su enfermero? Seguramente, podía sentir contra su muslo el duro miembro del otro.

— ¡Bastardo homo! ¡Déjame ir o gritaré! —

— Sería aburrido si no lo hicieras. —

Bren no pudo decir nada más pues una pesada mano le hundió su rostro en el agua y empezó a ahogarse. Andy después de unos pocos segundos lo agarró del cabello y sacó su cabeza del agua. Bren solo tosía ahogado y se quejaba. Se sentó en la tina y jaló al moreno hacia el, haciéndolo sentarse sobre sus muslos.

— Ja-James... detente. —dijo Bren aún recuperándose del reciente ahogamiento.

— Mi nombre no es James. —

Andy se encontraba besando el pecho huesudo del otro mientras mecía sus caderas rozando su miembro con el trasero del moreno.

— ¡AYUD-! ¡Agh! —intentó gritar lo más fuerte que pudo pero la mano rápida y fuerte de Andy le apretó el cuello.

Andy aprovechó para forzar su miembro dentro, ahogando cualquier grito que quisiera dar Bren. Se sintió tan bien estar dentro del moreno, se estremeció de placer y no pudo evitar morder con fuerza la clavícula marcada del otro haciéndolo sangrar. Solo sentía el cuerpo de Bren temblar bajo su palma.

— Tienes que recordarme Bren... —decía Andy entre gemidos disfrutando ver el rostro rojo de Bren y regocijándose al notar que este lo miraba con sus ojos rojos.— Soy yo... soy Andy. —

Bren sentía que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento, que su pecho explotaría y que el miembro de Andy lo partiría a la mitad. Logró escuchar lo que el enfermero le decía, pero no comprendía, ¿James era Andy? Pero, ¿Quien era Andy? ¿Un asesino? ¿Un violador? ¿Su hermano? 

Le prestó más atención, ese rostro sonrojado y esos suaves gemidos los había escuchado antes. Si tan solo tuviera el cabello rubio... 

— ¿A... Andy?... —logró articular Bren.

Justo antes de que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor recordó a este rubio, con la misma cara angelical gimiendo bajito y apretándolo suavemente de los muslos, pero detrás de todo eso solo podía ver sangre, muerte y personas siendo torturadas. Había recordado a Andy.

Andy soltó el cuello de Bren una vez que sintió el cuerpo ablandarse. Dejó de moverse y se quedó abrazando el cuerpo inerte. Deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del otro lentamente.

— Ahora todo estará bien. —le susurró.

***  
(Una semana después)

En los periódicos apenas estaba dejando de aparecer la espeluznante noticia sobre el centro psiquiátrico donde un psicólogo que agredía sexualmente a pacientes fue encontrado muerto, asfixiado por un pantalón y su cabeza destrozada a golpes. Según las investigaciones, el agresor fue un paciente peligroso de quien había abusado pero este al parecer logró salir del efecto de sus sedantes y atacó al médico. 

Después de ese accidente y de las investigaciones que se hicieron, salieron a la luz todas las negligencias de ese centro médico, llevándolo a la clausura y enviando los pacientes a otros centros.

Andy aprovechó esta oportunidad.

Pudo tomar un lugar importante al lado de Bren, como su enfermero personal y rentar un apartamento para ancianos, solo ellos dos. ¿Como fue esto posible? Andy se había ofrecido a la aseguransa de Bren, dando precio bajo por sus servicios especiales, ya que después de la asfixia que le había propinado a Bren este no podía moverse. Su cerebro había quedado demasiado tiempo sin oxígeno, dejándole terrible daños que apenas con terapias largas y intensas podría ir recuperando movilidad, y quizá volver a hablar. Es por eso que Bren necesitaba cuidados especiales siempre, cada día, cada hora.

— Bren, ¿Ya tienes hambre? —hablaba Andy desde la cocina.

Bren estaba sentado en la pequeña sala, mirando la pequeña y vieja televisión.

Aunque no pudiera moverse o hablar correctamente, Bren era consiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de su situación, de que tendría que soportar estar con Andy de ahora en adelante o por lo menos hasta ser independiente de nuevo... aun que si se ponía a pensar... el siempre había dependido de Andy.

— Si... — logró pronunciar Bren, y esperó a que Andy fuera a por el.


End file.
